


thousand dollar sheets

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: soft dom!tetsu who has a kink for you in business formal wear.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Kudos: 106





	thousand dollar sheets

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to furudate for clocking all the science majors and giving kuroo to us business majors i will never forget what u did for us here’s my soul in return.

he feels like a kid again.

head muddy, limbs heavy. 

_ what time is it? _

he misses the soft ping of his phone. 

>> (13:43) im coming over after class! did you eat yet?

reality makes an appearance again.  tetsurou rolls over, groaning at the tightness of his muscles. the temptation of being unconscious lingers at the forefront of his mind, but he blinks it away, rubbing his eyes. 

he forces himself to sit up. bad idea. his head spins. 

“tetsu? you up?”

a noncommittal hum. the bed dips. 

you smell good. like sesame oil and oyster sauce. 

“tetsu?” 

he blinks a little to clear his vision and then promptly faceplants himself in your lap. you laugh softly, brushing your hands through his messy hair. 

“how long are you gonna sleep for, silly?” you say softly. “you hungry? i made dinner.” 

he nuzzles his face into your thighs, making you giggle. he smiles hearing it too.

taking a final nuzzle into your thighs, he sits up again, finally taking a good look at you. 

“oya?”

you’re dressed in typical business wear: white blouse, tight black skirt and black stockings. the red lip you have on makes him blood heat and he wishes you wore your heels in too.  his hands skim at the edge of your skirt, stroking your thigh. 

“what do we have here?”

you roll your eyes, but can’t help the smile forming on your face and butterflies in your stomach at his reaction. 

“i had a presentation for my data analytics class.”

he hums, bringing you closer into him as he kisses your forehead. you return the favour to his jaw before moving onto his lips, leaving a quick peck there. he pouts a little when you pull back but that quickly leaves when you lean into him and lace your fingers together.

“did my kitten do a good job?”

you hum, “a solid seven outta ten, i’d say.”

he snickers, squeezing your hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it.

“and you look like a ten out of ten, baby.”

“oh, shut it.” you look away bashfully as he chuckles and kisses your cheek. “you just wanna get in my pants.”

his lips curl up into a smirk, eyes glimmering in delight. “oh? can’t we say the same for you?”

you bite your lip. he’s got you right in the palm of his hand. so you give in—give into those pools of liquid gold and everything that’s tetsurou kuroo.

you help him unbutton your blouse as he makes grabby hands at your curves, legs and waist.  he pushes the cups of your lace bra down, using his thumbs and forefingers to rub your nipples as you shudder. he watches with hooded eyes as your body flinches and thighs clench. licking his lips, he bunches your skirt up at your waist.

“tetsu—!”

he cuts you off with an intoxicating kiss as he cradles you in his chest while his lithe fingers tease the crotch of your stockings. you gasp and he takes the chance to slip his tongue past your lips, fondling you over your clothes. 

as you pull away, you’re about to remind him to not rip through your stockings when you feel a brush of air against your cunt.

“t-tetsu!”

you look down to see a large tear. “you idiot,” you pout.

he gives you an apologetic look, kissing you again.  “i’ll buy you another pair. anything you want.” his breath is heavy as he slips his fingers past your panties, stroking your pussy. “i promise. promise, baby.”

you moan softly, clutching onto his shirt as he pushes a finger inside, and then another, finger fucking you relentlessly. he lays you down onto the bed, watching your face contort reverently. the red of your lipstick is smeared and the debauched way he exposed you has his cock throbbing in his sweats. 

“fuck, kitten, you look so beautiful,” voice husky and low. “my pretty girl.” 

your chest tightens, heart thundering loudly in your chest.  “tetsu, please!”

he chuckles as you eagerly grind your hips into his hand like it was his cock, fucking his fingers desperately. “such a hungry little girl.” 

you whine, hands coming to his hair as he lowers himself down to suckle and flick at your clit, adding in a third finger. you can feel your high climb, climb, climb, but he pulls away at the last moment.  he grins at your pretty whine, stripping himself out of his shirt and pulling his heavy cock out of his pants. he pulls you closer to him and pushes your thighs down against your chest. 

the sight of his muscular physique has you drooling, eyes going hazy. he laughs lowly at your dreamy expression, holding the back of your thighs down and sliding the shaft of his member against your pussy lips before thrusting into you. 

you moan and fist the bedsheets. 

it feels like euphoria.

he groans above you. “you’re so fucking tight, kitten,” he growls. “tight little cock sleeve.”

he leans down, bracing himself with his arms next to your head as he pummels into your tight hole. you whimper when he hits your g-spot, slipping your arms around him to kiss him. he groans into the kiss, feeling you clench erratically around him. 

his thumb trails down your stomach and finds purchase on your swollen bud. you cry out at the sensation, walls clenching around him as your nails dig into his shoulders. swearing, he leans his forehead on your shoulder and watches as your little, stretch-out pussy takes his fat cock. the sounds of your skin slapping together and your messy fluids fill the room, making your ears burn.

with a final flick of your clit and a suckle on your neck, you cum, crying out his name, your fluids squirting on his cock and dripping down onto the bed.

“shit, kitten,” he hisses. he pulls his cock out of you, slick strands connecting him to your messy cunt. he fucks his own fist as he leans down to tongue your pussy, licking at your cute hole before coming up to kiss you softly and maneuvering you onto your hands and knees. 

“c’mon, babygirl.” 

you whine, your whole body feeling like jelly but help him out by spreading your legs. he rubs at your legs before ripping a bigger hole in your stockings, making you whimper.

“you—,” he chokes. “you wore a thong?”

you hum, taking a deep breath and giggling a little, swaying your hips at him, voice light and teasing as you look back at him.  “it doesn’t look good if my panties show through the skirt, y'know?” 

he swears, breathing heavily through his nose at your provocation and grabs himself at the base to keep himself from cumming. the look he gives you makes you take in a sharp breath as you clench around nothing.  pointing his head at your gaping cunt, his voice comes out dark, “fuck yourself on my cock, kitten.”

you stifle your moans, head spinning at his words and push your hips back, sheathing him in a singular stroke. you whimper once you’re fully seated and he groans seeing your hungry cunt swallow him, slapping your ass. 

you get the memo and start bouncing yourself on his cock, losing yourself in the pleasure. you bite your lip, swiveling your hips and moving yourself expertly.

he groans, eyes closing at the erotic sight of your ass bouncing back on him as you ride him like a pro. 

“shit—,” he swallows. “fuck. you’re so good to me, baby.”

he slaps your ass again before grabbing onto your hair and pulling your head back. 

“t-tetsu!” 

he starts a punishing pace, letting out a choked groan when you tighten around him.  “that’s it, babygirl,” he coos. “god, you’re so fucking wet.” 

you whimper, spreading your legs more. “t-tetsu, gonna cum! k-keep fucking m—oh god!”

a wash of possessiveness envelops him; he loves your delicious little mewls and begs for him. rewarding you, he lets go of your hair to bruisingly grip your hips, fucking you with renewed effort. 

“come on, kitten, don’t hold back.” you can hear the cocky smile in his voice. “let the neighbors know who’s making you feel so good. let them know that only my cock can make you feel this way.“

you sob, bringing a hand down to play with your clit. “tetsu!”  your body seizes as your orgasm hits you. hot pleasure coursing through you as you gush and squirt over his cock with a drawn out cry.

he swears, arms tightening around you. with your pussy twitching and tightening erratically around him, he cums inside you with a low groan. he pushes himself against you, wanting to fill the deepest parts of you. he buries his head into your neck, shuddering as your walls twitch around him.  he detaches from you and lets you slump onto the bed. you can feel your mixed fluids drip onto the bed sheets and grimace at the feeling. 

he kiss you softly before maneuvering you onto your back, a gorgeous smile gracing his handsome features.  “we should do that again.”

you snort, “and let you ruin another pair of my stockings?”

“well,” he smirks, kissing your cheek as he helps you remove your tight clothes. “why don’t i wear the suit next time?”

“you think you’re so slick,” you jab light-heartedly, kissing his forehead. 

he smiles goofily at you and tries to move his eyebrows. you laugh, sitting up and burying your face in his shoulder.  “do you want to bathe first or eat first?” you ask, looking up at him. “i made spaghetti.”

he hums, princess carrying you to the bathroom, “are you not on the list of choices?”

you narrow your eyes. “there’s no way.” not after two back to back three hour classes and a presentation for another, unlike him who had the whole day off. 

he only grins. “that’s what you say now. i think you’re about to become your worst enemy once we start getting clean, babe.”

“shut up,” you huff. “s’not my fault you look the way you do.”

he laughs, that awfully loud, obnoxious one that makes him sound like a farm animal as he toes open the bathroom door and kisses you with all the happiness and love in his heart.


End file.
